Avarin Indus CP
Avarin Indus is the no-nonsense former Glinn of the Cardassian military. Having some from a very science oriented family, he was the rebel who joined the service to earn his law degree. Having been on assignment in the Dominion War and as a body guard for the First Lady, he is now a close friend and family Archon. Avarin has recently opened his own law office with a focus on domestic disputes. Background Information They were all born and all grew up on the Cardassian science colony moon Chintoka IV. Personal Life Mira Pavo (2374-2374): Avarin met his lover while he was a guard at her all girls schools. They would flirt with each other, carrying on a secret relationship. Soon enough, Mira lost her virginity to Avarin in the school and conceived Zeeka. Sometime later, Avarin proposed but was turned down when Zeeka explained she was betrothed to a man named Gul Pavo. In 2383, she came back to Avarin explaining she had left her husband and Avarin was willing to take her in. When she was killed however, his daughter went missing and he hasn't seen her since. Questa Damar CP (2377-2397): Avarin met Questa when he had served for several years as only her friend, confidant and archon. In 2386, during the Romulan-Cardassian war, their relationship got much closer and sexual tension broke. In April, the couple were intimate for the first time and Avarin confessed his love for the woman, however Questa was not willing to leave her husband and co-wife. They eventually decided to have a continuous affair. Questa was assassinated by mKhoal Pardek at her daughter Lali's wedding reception. They have one child together. Current Spouse(s) Shayla Resio Avarin met his third wife, Shayla Resio, when she came to work for him as his law partner. Eventually, he decided that he needed a Vasala wife and a woman around for his children. Also, having decided to continue with his affair with Questa, he proposed and they were married. They have no children together, however he has adopted her children from a previous marriage. Previous Spouse(s) Ashta Sarex Avarin met his first wife, Ashta Sarex, while he was on Earth as an undercover officer. Initially he appeared to be a Terran by the name of Cole Hoffman. Eventually, he confessed his true identity with Ashta and started a sexual relationship. When she broke up with her, then boyfriend, James Munroe, they became an official couple. Ashta dropped out of Starfleet and went to live with Avarin on Cardassia where she enrolled in university before getting married. Upon graduating, she gave birth to their first daughter, Zeteri Indus. Not even a year later and Avarin was regretting his decision in marrying Ashta and divorced. Ashta returned back to Earth to look after her step-brother. They have one child together. Siyal Remara Avarin met his second wife, Siyal Remara, while he was on Bajor for work. At first, they did not hit it off and often argued on her religion as the point of contention. Finally, Siyal relented to seeing Cardassia through his eyes and decided to leave Starfleet to pursue a career on her home planet. Eventually, they decided to try for babies and when Siyal announced she was pregnant with twin boys, Avarin proposed. They were married. During the Romulan-Cardassian war, Siyal was killed by the ThermoPox Virus in 2385. They had three children together. Children Avarin has one child with Mira Pavo named Zeeka Pavo. Please see the link for more information. Avarin has one child with Ashta Sarex named Zeteri Indus CP. Please see the link for more information. Avarin has three children with Siyal Remara named Balen Indus, Ro'har Indus and Sita Indus CP. Please see the links for more information. Avarin has one child with Questa Damar named Rrin Damar. Please see the link for more information. Avarin has taken in two step-children from Shayla Resio's first marriage named Mina Takil and Nesha Takil. Military Service Serving as a Cadet in the Cardassian Academy from 2361-2365, Avarin entered into the field of law and graduated with a degree in military law and defense. Avarin was on the front lines during the Dominion war, returning to Prime only to leave again in 2380 to be a undercover body guard to Questa Damar Upon marriage to Ashta, in 2381, Avarin resigned from the military. During the Romulan-Cardassian War (Second) in 2385, he was reenlisted to work closely to Questa and contracted the thermopox virus, but was cured. Rank History: D'ja: 2364-2368 ** Kara: 2368-2374 ** Gil: 2374-2378 ** Glinn: ''2378-2380 ** ''Gil: 2380-2381 (Resigned) ** ''Glinn:''2385-2386 (Temporary during wartime). Civilian Career Once resigned from the military, Avarin went full time into the legal world. He represents Questa in all of her business transactions - both on/off Cardassia Prime, as well as recently starting up his own law firm in his home. Avarin's primary focus is on domestic disputes and financial transactions, though he is educated in military law. Avarin's law partner at his home office is his wife Shayla. Disfigurement While undercover on Earth as Cole Hoffman, Avarin encountered the mirror universe double mDayin Letho. After injuring mJames Munroe, Avarin was the recipient of an attack from mDayin, which resulted in the loss of his left eye. 1 Avarin Indus CP Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Military Category:Security/Law Category:CP Double Profile Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2346 Category:All Characters